Christmas Rush
by redgriffin22
Summary: A one shot of a Christmas crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Harry needs to find gifts for his friends and it is a week before Christmas. Short Summary. Harry/Thalia No Flames please. Not a Squeal to A New Destiny.


**DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, PERCY JACKSON OR THE GUEST APPEANCE OF A SINGER IN THIS STORY. I HOPE LIKE IT...MERRY CHRISTMAS. **

Christmas Rush

It was a week before Christmas and everything was fine for the students at Hogwarts well expect for the fact that Harry didn't have presents for his friends in America. The year before Dumbledore had sent Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna to the U.S to help out some Demigods face a tough opponent named Luke who was a servant of Kronos. After a fierce final battle they succeed and defeated luke and Kronos once and for all with the help of demigods Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace and a satyr named Grover. When the winter break started he decided to go shopping.

"What would Percy like?" Muttered Harry looking in one of the stores. "Maybe a...I have no clue.'

"Need help?" asked one of the workers

"Yes Please" said Harry

"What are you looking for?"

"Do you have anything that has to do with the sea?" asked Harry remembering that Percy was the son of Poseidon.

"Yes follow me"

The worker led him to the fishing section which helped Harry a lot now all he had to do was find something that he thought would work. He decided to buy Percy a fishing pole and pray that he would like it. Percy was taken care, the only left Annabeth, Thalia and Grover. He had no clue what to get Annabeth or Grover. But he already had two gifts in mind for Thalia only problem was find them.

'I hope she'll like it' thought harry blushing. He was not going to lie to himself, he had a crush on Thalia. 'I also hope that Zeus doesn't deep-fry me'

"Need any more?"

"Yes" said Harry before whispering in the worker's ear.

"We can do that" said the worker with a smile

"Thanks" said Harry blushing even more

After getting one of his gift for Thalia, he went to buy Annabeth, a book and buy Grover a flute well. After buying all the gifts from the different stores he went back to the Borrow. It was Christmas day and everyone had their presents and now waiting for Harry and Ron to wake up. When they did, they went by portkey to camp half blood and then took a car to New York City where Percy lived.

"Here we are" said Dumbledore

"I have something to take of, I'll be back soon" said Harry before running off leaving a stunned group of people.

He went to one of the nearby stores to get his second gift for Thalia but as he was leaving he bumped into someone causing him to knock the gift to the floor. Harry quickly picked it up of the floor.

"I'm so sorry" said the person. It was a woman and she was wearing a hood and sunglasses.

"No problem" said Harry "I'm Harry"

"Nice to meet you" said Harry shaking the person's hand.

"yep" said then she notices Harry's gift which was a CD. "Nice choice"

'Thanks" said Harry "Its for a friend of mine, I hope she like it"

"Is she a big fan?"

"you bet she is" said Harry "I'm not sure if she has the CD or not"

"I think even if she does, she'll like yours better if it was signed"

"Huh?" said Harry, Then he put two and two together "

"Yep" said sunglasses. "Think she'll like an autographed copy of the CD?"

"You bet" said Harry

After she autographed the CD and had a ten minute conversation with Harry, before Harry headed back to Percy's. He arrived around the same time as Annabeth, Grover and Thalia, trying not to blush he said hi to all of them. Harry asked about Nico, he was spending Christmas in the underworld with his father. After the greetings they went in to be greeted by everyone else. They hangout for a while until dinner where Ron had about three to four plates of food leaving the demigods speechless but the wizards sighed.

"I believe it is time for to open presents." said Sally

"That is it" said Dumbledore

The demigods handed the group their presents and the group did the same except Harry kept two presents with him.

"I want this two to be opened last" said Harry blushing

"I have no problem with that" said Dumbledore

Percy was the first to open his gifts, he got two fishing poles, fishing gear, a book about Greek mythology, two other books which neither sounded that interesting and a movie. Annabeth got books from everyone. Grover got musical instruments of all kinds like a clarinet, a flute and a horn. Thalia didn't get anything interesting, neither did any of his friends. Ron got a chess set but the was the only he opened before passing out. Hermione held up an autographed picture of Ron's favorite Quidditch team.

"Being famous does have it's benefits" said Harry with a smirk

Everyone else got their favorite things for Christmas, Harry stood up and walked over and sat be Thalia before handing her his presents, he prayed to all the gods including Hades that she would like his gifts.

"Merry Christmas, Thalia" said Harry

She gave him a funny look before opening Harry's first present which was the autographed CD of Evanescence. She just looked at him for a belief moment before pulling him into a hug and thanking him a lot for getting the Cd. Then she opened the other one, it was Lightning bolt necklace with her name on it.

"Like it?" asked Harry

"I love it" said Thalia "Thank you"

"I have one last gift" said Harry causing the stun group to come back to reality and give him a look, as they looked for the gift but there was no wrapped gift near.

"What is it?" asked Thalia

Harry leaned over and kissed her, this cause most of the kids to fall out of their chairs in shock. Dumbledore and Sally just smiled at that. Thalia was shocked and surprising happy at the fact that Harry was kissing her. They broke apart after a few seconds, Harry blushing red that was so bright that it would put Rudolph's nose to shame.

"I love you, Thalia" said Harry

"I love you too Harry"

**I hope enjoyed this story, sorry for leaving out what most of the kids got, I really don't know what they would have received for Christmas, well the Weasley's and harry would have gotten those sweaters but that's beside the point. Merry Christmas and please review. Oh and as for Thalia being there, lets just say she never joined the hunters.  
**


End file.
